disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Wulf
Wulf is a ghost resembling a werewolf. He has retractable claws that have the ability to tear open portals between Earth and the Ghost Zone. He was a former prisoner of Walker's prison until freed by Danny. History Wulf's first appearance was in "Public Enemies" as a prisoner of Walker. Walker sends him to find Danny Phantom and his friends in exchange for his freedom. However, after meeting Danny, the two quickly become friends. Danny, Sam, and Tucker do their best to help Wulf, eventually freeing him from the shock collar Walker placed on him. In return, he helps Danny stop Walker, risking his own freedom. In "Boxed Up Fury," Wulf makes a cameo appearance on a wanted poster with a $1 million bounty on his head. This draws the envy of the Box Ghost, as his bounty is only $2.50. Wulf later appears in "Claw of the Wild." He manages to escape Walker's jail again by creating a ghost portal, but accidentally leaves it open, allowing various ghost creatures to escape into the summer camp where Danny and his friends are staying. Walker realizes this, and abducts the campers - including Tucker - to lure Wulf and Danny back. Danny, Sam, and Wulf manage to take out Walker's goons and free the campers. Danny then releases Wulf into the woods. Wulf's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is one of Danny's many Ghost Zone allies who help to power the machine to save the Earth from the Disasteroid by turning it intangible. Appearance Wulf resembles a large, muscular werewolf or anthropomorphic wolf, with large saber teeth. Wulf wears a worn green sweatshirt with a hood that he usually keeps down, and tattered green pants. Personality Wulf speaks Esperanto, which at first only Tucker understands, though Sam and Danny later learn it. Despite his imprisonment by Walker, he’s like any other wolf, he is very sociable and enjoys the company of friends. As Sam describes him, he is ferocious but not too bright. He is loyal to his friends and will protect them from any danger. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: Standard ghost power. * Invisibility: Standard ghost power. * Flight: Standard ghost power. * Superhuman Physical Abilities: Standard ghost attribute. * Claws: Wulf has razor-sharp retractable claws that can break even ghost shields. ** Ghost Portal Creation: Wulf's claws can tear open portals between the Ghost Zone and Earth. ** Exorcism: Wulf's claws can pull an overshadowing ghost out of a possessed human's body. Fortunately for the human, his claws leave no visible damage. * Healing Factor: Though he was wounded in "Claw of the Wild," he was capable of healing faster than a normal human being. * Enhanced senses: Wulf's animalistic sense of smell and hearing are as keen as a wolf's, enabling him to track his prey or his lost companions Trivia * Near the end of "Claw of the Wild," when Danny phases through the cage, there is an error in which it makes Wulf look like he isn't wearing pants. Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Nickelodeon characters